Friends with Benefits
by IberisGalloway
Summary: "Umm..Erik, I am not really gay. I uhh..." "Relax, Charles. It's just sex." "I uhh..Erik, This is just sex then, right?" "Yes, Charles. This is JUST sex. No strings attached." AU Cherik
1. Chapter 1

**::: Friends with Benefits:::**

**A Cherik story**

**By **_**Iberis Galloway**_

**Author's Note: This story! Wow! Even I am amazed at how this story came to be. It (figuratively) struck me with a weight of a thousand pounds! And after that, this plot bunny would NOT leave me alone! I wrote this chapter the moment my hands came in contact with my laptop and kept writing itself and writing it and writing it!:D Gosh! I have my other fic to finish too! Q.Q ...ANYWAYS, It is my version of a Cherik "friends with benefits" plot. I haven't seen one yet for this pairing so why not a wacky go at it! Rated M for a reason . Cherik fans rejoice! / (^o^)/ **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Marvel, you would see a whole lot of what you will be seeing now...**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Hetero chromia" A slight seductive voice whispered into the ears of the beautiful blonde, lining himself against the bar in the crowded pub.

"A gentleman would at least offer to buy me a drink first." She replied with a shrug of shoulders accompanied by a raised eyebrow.

"Gordon, a pint of beer for me and a brandy for the lady please." He motioned to the barman chuckling before turning a charming smile towards the blonde.

"How did you know that?" She asked, with a slight querying look.

"Lucky guess." He said, with a shrug, his blue eyes sparkling. He didn't need to tell her he was watching her previously. "Names' Xavier. Charles Xavier." He said extended his hand turning himself completely towards her.

"Amy" She replied, clasping his hand in a short handshake.  
"Hetero chromial is in reference to your eyes which I have to say are stunning. One green, one blue. It's a mutation. It's a very groovy mutation." Charles smirked, pausing for effect. "I have news for you Amy. You are a mutant."

"First you proposition a girl then you call her deformed. How is that seduction technique working for you?" Amy replied looking little impressed.

"I will tell you in the morning" Charles shot back cheekily in his accented voice.

Amy chuckled to that.

"No no seriously though. You must know mutation took us from a single cells organism to being the dominant form of reproductive life on this planet, infinite forms of variation with each generation all through mutation..." Charles went on and on to explain the 'grooviness' of mutations with a starry eyed expression.

Amy looked extremely uncomfortable now and simply said "I have a boyfriend." before picking up her bag and walking away with a relieved expression that Charles couldn't see.

Charles sighed and slid into the small bar stool rejected for the third time that day burning a hole onto the coaster.

A throaty chuckle broke his concentration and he looked to find a pair of steely grey eyes laughing with amusement.

"Please tell me you didn't see that, my friend." Charles groaned into his hands.

"I most definitely did, Charles." The voice said with deep mirth, then suddenly changed into a posh British accent "Oh! Your mutation is sooo groooovy." He suddenly changed into a posh British accent. "Hetero Chrome thing blah blah blah. Oh Mutation. Darwin, cells, and things and biology..." He burst out laughing towards the end, clutching his stomach with one hand and the bar table with another to remain upright.

"Erik! It's not funny! And that is NOT how I talk!"Charles argued back with a pout, despite knowing how immature they were being and elbowed him to the side. Finally Charles added meekly, "It was not that bad..."

"Not that bad? Really Charles?" Erik raised an eyebrow, his lips twitching at the side.

"Well, she had a boyfriend..." Charles said hesitantly, knowing full well that she didn't or even if she did, she had only said that to get away from him.

Erik merely kept his eyebrow raised.

"Fine. Fine! That was pathetic!" Charles claimed and started chugging down the beer that the barman had just placed down on the coaster. "The lady friend is him." He said to the barman, shrugging towards Erik.

Erik just shook his head and looked at his drink before calling out to the barman for a beer instead.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

By the time Charles and Erik had reached their shared apartment only few blocks from down the pub, they were, for the lack of better words, pissed drunk!

A highly keyed up and surprisingly giggly Charles, stumbled into the apartment followed by Erik who was swearing at having almost tripping over the neighbour's cat.

Both of then ended up lying down the couch, each on the other end where they rested their head on the side arm rest. They ended up chatting about the most nonsensical things, ranging from their favourite peanut butter brand to Justin Beiber and twilight, to the controversial topic of the University's psychology professor's possible boob-job.

Their conversation had been going for a few hours now and they were quite sober, if not completely when Erik asked Charles if he had ever had sex with a man before.

Charles blushed a little at that but replied with a negative. "Only women, my friend."

Erik had a strange look in his eyes . He was silent before he softly said, "You want to try?"

Now, Charles knew Erik was gay. In the University where they both studied, Erik preferred to keep to himself so there weren't speculations on his sexuality(the female population however decided that they wanted him to be straight so he was definitely straight in their eyes) besides a few times when people assumed Charles and him were a couple. However, one day when he had walked into their apartment to a loud sound of grunts and screams, his immediate reaction was that Erik was in trouble, so he had barged in to Erik's room with a baseball bat only to find him naked and thrusting into an equally naked man underneath him. He had immediately turned red at the spot and exited the room apologising profusely. Erik appeared non pulsed the next day and the incident was forgotten. That is how Charles knew Erik swung the other way. Of course, there were more guys after that incident but...yeah back to the point. Charles knew Erik had slept with men.

So when Erik, bluntly propositioned him, his heart started pounding in his chest and he slightly shuddered, which he blamed on the fact that he was almost shirtless. Wait! Shirtless? When had that happened? He could feel rough hands at his side, gently caressing him and working on his last shirt button.

His first reaction was to say 'No' but as he felt a hand trailing the inside of his thigh, he trembled slightly as an erotic sensation trailed down his spine. He nodded in affirmation.

Erik pushed Charles properly onto his back and straddled him on the couch. Erik moved his hands away from Charles's thigh and used both his hands to cup the brunette's face.

"Ever kissed a guy, Charles?" He asked huskily and without waiting for an answer, he planted his lips over Charles and prompted it open with a soft nip of teeth. Charles readily complied.

Charles could feel himself hardening under his jeans from just a well melding of tongues, teeth and lips...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: After almost two hours of constant sex , sex and more sex, they were finally laying down on Erik's bed.

Charles seemed embarrassed because, he was now more or less completely sober so he was slightly coughing into his hands demanding for Erik's attention. Erik looked up at the sight is a flushed Charles.

"Umm..Erik, I am not really gay. I uhh..."Charles stammered, embarrassed and aroused. Extremely aroused. And to think Erik had just sucked him off a mere 15 minutes ago.

"Relax, Charles. It's just sex."

"I uhh..Erik, This is just sex then, right?" He really wanted to clarify what this was.

"Yes, Charles. This is JUST sex. No strings attached." Erik nonchantly said, shrugging his bare shoulders and turning over his stomach to glance at Charles properly.

"umm..uhh..oh...but we can do it again?" Charles hated how how his voice sounded almost hopeful.

Erik grinned at that and said cockily, "Depends on you, Charles. Would you like to?"

Charles thought for a moment, then looked at Erik's naked body and slowly replied. "I think I would like that." To which Erik only replied with a shark like grin and two words "Fucking excellent!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**End Note: I am sure all of you recognised that little bar scene with Amy and Charles's flirting attempts in the beginning. I must say, I was thoroughly swooned by that in the movie...so was Amy, now that I think about it...**

**Anyways, how was it? I was very very very apprehensive about EVERYTHING in this chapter. I have NEVER written a sex scene and I don't think I will be writing one anytime soon...but if anyone wants to help fill in the blanks, please DO message me and it can be posted as a little one shot...What say?:D**

**Let me know what you thought? Think? Will think? About this chapter *hopeful face* :) **

**Till then have a very Cherik day! Whatever that would mean to you :) **

**¬Iberis Galloway**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: No reviews? *pouts* **

**Okay, anyhooo, I wanted to put this chapter up day before yesterday but I couldn't log in to this site AT ALL. **

**So sorry for the wait but here you go! The newest installment of ****Friends with Benefits****! **

**Happy reading!:)**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Charles stirred in the bed as the alarm went off but something was wrong. First of all, this didn't feel like his bed. Secondly, that wasn't how his alarm sounded. Thirdly, why did his ass hurt so much!

As, his morning haze faded off, all his answers came to him in one word: Erik!  
"Oh God! Oh God! Oh Godddd! Shit shit shit!" Charles jerked up from the bed, wrapping the bed sheet around him and ran to his room, which wasn't quite necessary because he was the only occupant of the house.

Speaking of occupants, Erik himself was trying to clear his mind with a morning run. He had fallen asleep about the same time as Charles but he had woken up a few hours later in a mild state of panic.

"Fuck!"He mouthed to himself as he saw naked Charles lying on his bed. He immediately made a dash for the bathroom. "Fuck! Shit! Fuck! Shit!" He groaned into his hands. He was completely sober now as opposed to yesterday. "Why did I say all that? Oh god!"

He could now remember it all; him propositioning Charles, Charles reluctantly agreeing. RELUCTANTLY. That word struck him. Does it count as rape if that other person is semi-reluctant? "Oh my fucking god! I raped Charles!" But then the evening was followed by some great sex, he thought. Charles was one little freak. Moving on,Charles even wanted to know if they were going to do it again, but he WAS still drunk so he couldn't have been that coherent.

With that thought in mind he crept out of the room without disturbing Charles. He just needed a good run to make sense of things. Though he knew there wasn't much to make sense of. He and his straight best friend cum roommate cum may-be-his-only-friend had drunken sex and maybe promised to have more such sex under the "No Strings Attached" guideline. Not that he minded, Charles was a good looking man, soft brown hair was always set in a natural windswept manner, gorgeous blue eyes, cherry red lips that would set itself up in the most adorable pout that gave him...Okay! Back to topic! 'I need to talk to Charles. Oh God! Why did I do it! Stupid Erik! You just don't go having sex with your roommates even if they are Charles!'

Back in the apartment, Charles was dressed in a light blue button up and a cardigan sweater with black pants, ready for the University. He needed to sort things out with Erik. He would do it after his morning classes. "I hope Erik doesn't hate me..."

.

.

.

When Erik got home, Charles was already gone but he knew it wasn't because he was mad at Erik but because of his classes. Actually, no he didn't know if Charles was missing because of the classes or just avoiding Erik. So, he only prayed it wouldn't be awkward. They needed to talk.

Erik was in the living room waiting for Charles's arrival. He paced the room, burning tread marks on the carpet but Charles wasn't back from his 8 O'clock morning lecture. Erik groaned into his hands and prayed he didn't ruin the only friendship he had for a night of drunk sex that seemed most likely not to have follow back. He wanted to wait but his courage to face Charles was slowly diminishing as time passed. Finally, when he realised he was late for his own class, he locked the apartment behind him and left.

.

.

.

Charles was miserable by the end of the day. He could only imagine scenarios in his head for the upcoming conversation but mainly blush over his and Erik's activities the day before. Safe to say, he wasn't paying any attention. He needed to solve this awkwardness that he felt. He needed to sort it out with Erik. He couldn't lose Erik on such a nonsensical whim. He was going to Erik and have a conversation with him. Of course, Charles was worried he was over reacting to something Erik seemed fine about but he was fine about it to when he was drunk. However, now it felt like they had crossed some unforeseen line.

.

.

.

When Erik reached the apartment, he found Charles on the couch reading a thick book. He cleared his throat to gain Charles's attention and he felt the awkwardness fill the room. He cleared his thorat and began "Okay, so about what happened yesterday..."

Charles jumped up from the couch and blurted out loud, "It was totally crazy and we shouldn't have done it!"

"Exactly! I mean I think it made things weird for us" Erik agreed, moving a step forward.

"Yes! Yes! I mean it is so not me.." Charles said, his eyes wide and pleading.

"Totally agree. Let's forget it ever happened."

"Oh great! Thank god!" Charles breathed out a sigh of relief. "Look, I mean I we both have had one night stands right? So let's just think of it as that."

"Yes, the idea of us having sex with no strings attached without compromising our friendship was so misguided." Erik clarified. "I mean you are straight for god sake!" Erik let out a laugh and even Charles chuckled.

"Yes, I don't want this to come between us..."

"I didn't mean to leave in the morning..." Erik guiltily added as he thought of him leaving Charles alone in the morning to escape confrontation.

"Yes, but you did. Look! This is already coming between us but I just don't want it to.." Charles, always the voice of reason began "Look it was stupid."

"Yes"

"I don't want to lose your friendship"

"Me neither"

"Let's just remain friends."

"Okay."

"Drinks?"

"On a week day, Charles?"

"Yes?"

" I must be a bad influence" Erik smirked but nonetheless grabbed for his jacket and lay his hand on Charles's shoulder. "Drink to seal the deal. I like that!"

"We must be back by 8 though. I have a thesis to finish."

" Yeah, you old fart, I know. You offered to buy though." Erik grinned.

"Sure, my friend. I will buy." Charles agreed, rolling his eyes.

The only problem was that they still hadn't realised, alcohol and them weren't just a "friendly" combo...

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Review and let me know what you think? Otherwise, I will continue with my mistakes and I need constructive criticism:)**

**¬Iberis Galloway**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for the long absence. I just had a crazy month and I lost my mojo for all my fan fictions. Well, I am back on track now, though :) Thank you for reviewing and adding this story to alerts and favourites :) Thanks to my reviewer MalfoyMistressOfXavierMansion, Extra-Fried-Noodles, dracowillbeloved, Fancy Mel and Courty, for taking their time to leave a feedback. I seriously LOVE to hear your feedback :)**

Charles was kissing Erik's neck with rigorous fervour.

"Mmm, what are we doing?" Erik asked between moans, cupping Charles's ass and kneading it.

"Pretty obvious, isn't it?" Charles mumbled into his neck as he continued to leave a trail of sloppy kisses down Erik's now naked chest.

"Charles, you said yourself you didn't want to ruin our friendship..." Erik didn't know why he was suddenly acting the responsible and sensible one. That was Charles's job, goddamit! ; The same Charles who was unbuttoning Erik's jeans and rubbing him ever so erotically.

"If you don't stop now, I swear I will not let you go till you finish it and some more." Erik spitted out loud but came out more as a loud moan when he felt what Charles was doing with him down there.

"Erik Fucking Lensherr, if you do not fuck me right now, I swear you will be responsible for my death." Charles said out loud. "Death by blue balls, my tombstone will read." He mused out loud, giggling; adding to the fact Charles was drunk. To think Erik was the gay friend in the relationship...

"Charles, aren't I the..." Erik began but was interrupted by a pair of lips that latched onto his mouth. 'Oh! Fuck it!' he thought and just went with it...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Erik woke up that morning, despite a momentary blank, all the happenings of the previous night came back to him as he analyzed the state of his room.

"Good morning, Erik." He could hear the voice of Charles say from the door. He looked up to see Charles in his flannel pyjamas and tartan gown, holding up two mugs. He smiled timidly at Erik and handed him one of it to Erik.

"So, yeah." Charles began, not so eloquently, shuffling his feet

"What happened yesterday doesn't have to happen again." Erik quickly said, despite his mind telling him otherwise. "I clearly took advantage of you in your drunken state."

"Huh?" Charles looked at Erik blankly then burst out into a soft snort. "I am pretty sure it was the other way around..."

"And here I thought I was the gay friend..."Erik added, a little humour returning to him. "Uhh, what you looking at?" He followed Charles's gaze and ended up at his morning wood. He coughed embarrassingly and attempted to cover it with whatever was around, that happened to be Charles's boxers. He coughed out of character and rubbed the back of his neck.

What came out of Charles's mouth shocked both of them.

"Need help with that?"

"Uh...what?" Erik was dumbfounded once more but he soon got over it. He wouldn't look a gifted horse in the mouth. So, he raised a teasing eyebrow. "Why, what a charmer."

Charles took a step forward and put a knee on the bed and his palm on Erik's knee. He leaned down to place a kiss on Erik's lips and Erik was only about to respond but Charles took a step back and provided Erik with a sheepish grin. Erik looked worried and was about to apologise but he realised what the problem may be. He put his palm in front of his mouth and breathed on them. He scrunched up his nose.

"Morning breath." He looked apologetic and was about to suggest going to the bathroom when he felt a hot mouth engulf his cock. "Ohh..."

Charles looked at Erik sheepishly as he sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks.

"Uhh, Uh Charles, are you uhh...sure ohhh...about all this...Ohh Fuucckk."Erik said between gasps as Charles precariously licked the tip of his throbbing erection.

Charles pulled his mouth from Erik's cock but still grasping it firmly "Are you?"

"No..."

"Me neither." Charles said shortly and went back to licking the length of the shaft.

"Fuck logic!"

**End Note: Hmmm...What do you think of it? If you see any grammatical error or any error at all, review and let me know? This was written and uploaded in the heat of the moment!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note: *comes out from under a rock* Um...anyone still reading this?... Well, umm. I am so sorry but life is really hectic right now. But I got this little thing written for you and I still hope you are with it and like it:)**

**Disclaimer: -**_Insert a heartbreaking disclaimer about how Erik and Charles is and never ever will be mine:(_** -**

Erik and Charles were both surprised at how their little "arrangement" was turning out to be more than a little successful. Charles, though soar most of the time(all credits due to Erik and his "little" appendage), found it to be a great stress reliever and often went to Erik for a quickie more than often. And Erik Fucking Lensherr freaked most of his colleagues with his shark-esque grin that suggested someone just had their limbs hacked. It is only safe to say that they were busy looking at the news for missing or dead people. Moving on, to say, Charles and Erik were two very happy individuals without a worry of a relationship was an understatement. But then again, they hadn't realised they were already in a strange relationship. Only, they didn't see it...

"It is called coffee, Charles. Stop looking at it funny. We are out of your Ceylon tea" Erik said shrugging his shoulders at the brewing cup of the brown liquid.

Charles looked like he believed it to be no less than a foul source of lethal toxin and therefore swerved quickly across to counter table to even reach his normal space at the little counter table. Erik simply rolled his eyes at Charles's childish antics.

Erik wasn't a breakfast person before but since he met Charles three years ago, he was pretty much hooked on Charles's breakfast menu. Charles believed "breakfast was the most important meal of the day. Not only does it need to hold the most nutritional values because of our body's lack of nutrition for a long period of time during the REM sleep period...and blah blah blah..." Erik had kind of stopped listening by then and only paid attention to the cute little accent of the cute british ass of a roommate of his. Erik had so believed Charles was gay back then. Well, not after he saw with that Moira chick on campus and their shared apartment. Well, Erik was disappointed since he had to compensate with only his left hand and some brunette porn. However, Charles turned out to be a great roommate who especially made the best breakfast he had ever had. Even toast tasted better. This brings us back to the story.

Erik was looking expectantly at Charles for breakfast and Charles was doing nothing but glaring at the boiling pot of coffee. Charles suddenly let out a guttural noise and jerkily stood up, almost knocking his chair back.

"That is it! I can't think without it. I am off to the supermarket." Charles said.

Erik rubbed his cheeks in mild amusement and part frustration. He knew it was pointless to argue with Charles but he tried nevertheless. And that is what counts. "Charles, don't you think you are overreacting? It is just tea. Some dried leaves."

Oh! Now Erik should have known better. He really should have.

"Just a tea. Some dried leaves?" Charles spoke slowly and Erik could swear that Charles's eye was twitching but he straigtened himself and turned out of the kitchen before adding "I don't expect you to come but we are also out of whipped cream."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Now, standing in an aisle with just tea all around you was not what something Erik was accustomed to. Charles was taking his sweet time picking out teas to fill their trolley, exclaiming an "Oh!" "Ah!that is a new flavour" "Must Try" "Sounds interesting" along the process. The only bearable part was when Charles had to occasionally bend to pick the items on the bottom shelves. Erik can't say he complained about that pert ass. He was very grateful for that sight and so was his cock from the feel of his tightening pants.

Finally, Charles was done picking out his usual plus the three new flavours. They were both waiting in the line at the cashiers, Charles smacked his palm to his forehead and exclaimed loudly "I forgot the whipped cream!" Erik shook his head looking at Charles and gave him the 'wait here' look handing him the basket and disappeared around the corner.

"So how long have you guys been married?"

"Huh?" Chalres turned to the direction of the voice.

"I am sorry, I asked 'for how long you guys have been married?'", the old woman asked again and it took Charles a full minute to realise what she was talking about.

"Oh! Us? Oh! Erik and I? Oh you mean him and I ? Oh! No , we are not married!" Charles spluttered out.

"Okay, dating or going out or whatever you young people say it these days." The old woman continued still smiling.

Charles just shook his head, looking for a way out of the conversation. The woman continued, "Oh! It is nothing dear! I have no problem with it! Mrs. Turner from my neighbourhood has married ones." She continued to give a wide smile.

"No, I meant we are just friends and besides I am straight." Charles finally breathed out,only to have ahot breath fan his neck,

"Oh, Darling! Don't be shy!" He could feel Eriks's voice speak against his neck, loud enough for the lady to hear. Erik looked at Charles and smirked before facing the lady "We have been dating for a month now. He is still shy about the whole gay thing. But not to worry, he will come around." Then Erik slightly bit Charles's ear playfully.

The lady looked like she had scored a jackpot and walked away with her bags. Once she was out of earshot, Erik playfully nudged Charles and said "Straight, Charles?"

Charles just shrugged and said "Yes, perfectly."

Erik rolled his eyes and muttered to himself. "I'll show you, Charles"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Erik couldn't help but raise a disbelieving eyebrow before adding "So you still think you are straight?"

"Well, I still like women, Erik." Charles said firmly looking back at Erik.

"Funny how you say that with my cock inside you." Erik said, punctuating each word with a thrust. Charles could only reply with a long moan, digging his fingers deeper into Erik's shoulder.

His head rested against the kitchen counter as Erik pounded into him; the sound of naked flesh beating against naked reverberating around the room. Erik had only but jumped at Charles the moment they got home and now their body moved with a frenzy of rhythm and feeling pulses of pleasure shooting within his body, Charles couldn't help but wonder if he was as straight as he believed himself to be. He thought he was completely straight and this little arrangement with Erik was merely a phase and out of conveneince. He surely wasn't gay. He liked girls too. His eyes unconsciously roaming towards the now empty can of whipped cream. He liked cock, well only Erik's cock to be precise but loved it nonetheless. He came to a conclusion with Erik's last pump and release.

"Bisexual."

Erik merely suppressed a sigh. That guy was in such a denial.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**End Notes: I typed half of this out in the dark when I had a power cut so there must have been quite a few mistakes. I did try to rectify them as much as possible but if you saw any, I apoloise. I was inspired after watching Sherlock for some odd reason:) Hope, you liked it:) Also, if there are any suggestions/ideas for upcoming chapters, I am happy to oblige:)**

**¬Iberis Galloway**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Well, this idea came to me when a friend of mine asked for a pick up line to use on this girl at the bar. We came up with so many pathetic ones and even googled some good ones; I knew then that this would make a great chapter. It is sort of filler-ish .I honestly had fun writing this chapter and I hope you like reading it too. **

It was a Friday evening and Erik and Charles were at their regular bar, Xmen. The bar was fairly crowded due to it being a Friday night.

"I am bored." Charles announced, sipping the last drop of scotch. He looked over at Erik, who was about to reply and added quickly "And, no. Not in the mood for some bathroom quickie."

Erik, who was sitting on the stool adjacent to his, kept silence after that. He looked like a sulking, petulant child. A while later, a smile broke over his face but he was back to looking sullen once again. He scanned the bar and after noticing what he liked, Erik put up his hands and waggled his index finger in a 'come here' motion.

"What are you doing?" Charles asked, confused as to who he was calling in the crowded bar.

"Wait and watch." Erik merely said, from the corner of his mouth. A moment later he smiled as he caught the attention of a pretty blonde. The blonde raised a questioning eyebrow and made her way towards them smiling flirtatiously.

"Yes?" She asked coquettishly.

Erik looked at her from his seat with a small smirk. "I made you come with one finger, imagine what I could do with my whole hand."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What was that?" A stunned Charles asked as the blonde left to join her friends but not before turning around to give Erik a sexy wink.

"That , Charles, was a small game I would like to propose. " Erik said, handing the napkin with the blonde's number over to Charles. "Here, have her number. You are still the one under the delusions of being straight."

"I .uh.I" Charles spluttered but coherently addressed the first part that Erik had said. "What game?"

"It is simple. We see who among the two of us can get the most number of phone numbers without any rejection."

"Seems easy." Charles quipped.

"Of course, I haven't told you the best bit." Erik now had a full-fledged grin, threatening to break over his face.

"And that is?" Charles asked, looking a bit worried now.

"We only use the pickup lines given by the other person on the person chosen by the other person." Erik was now fully grinning.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"No way! No way!" Charles shook his head vehemently.

"C'mon! Charles. Don't be a spoilsport." Erik coaxed Charles. "It is just a line."

"Yes, but it is terrible!"

Erik rolled his eyes. "The whole point of the game! Now, go!"

Charles sighed, conceding defeat and marched to his utter humiliation.

Upon reaching the burly man with sideburns, he gulped nervously.

He tapped the man on the shoulder. The man turned around with whisky in his hand, looking annoyed.

"Hello. I am Charles Xavier." He said, stretching his arms forward.

"Go fuck yourself!"

Charles, didn't need more motivation. He turned on his heels and returned to Erik's side.

"He would have killed me."

Erik merely snorted. "You lost that. What do you have for me?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Do you have any German in you?" Erik asked the same burly male, that he had pointed out for Charles and Charles had reappointed for him. Erik took that upon as a challenge.

The man looked annoyed at the intrusion.

"No." He replied monotonously.

"Would you like some?" Erik said with a waggle of eyebrows and much much insinuation...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Charles couldn't stop his laughter as Erik came towards him, holding his cheek.

"That hurt." Erik said, before collapsing on the stool. He turned to Charles with a manic grin. "Your turn."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"This is just too cheesy." Charles muttered under his breath as he made his way to a group of girls. He turned to the one with purple highlights as Erik had pointed out.

"Umm. Shit! Sorry! You're all so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line!" Charles said in faux embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck. All the girls stopped their conversation and gave an amused smile. Just because, Erik would be listening didn't mean he couldn't add in his little improvement. Here comes the cheesy one..Brace yourself. "but YOU!" he turned to the girl in question. "You must be a hell of a thief because you stole my heart from across the room." He added a wink at the end. The girl in question just rolled her eyes and turned around back to the conversation that had sprung back once he had addressed her.

"I am guessing, no number then?"Charles gave his best puppy dog eyes.

The girl just shook her head.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A few too many corny and suggestive pickup lines later, Erik and Charles were either sporting bruises (in cases when they ran into the boyfriends and some cases, girlfriends) or soaked shirts and pants (too suggestive perhaps? It IS a bar..). And in Charles's case, a very prominent black eye. To say the least, they wouldn't be using the line "Hey, you wanna do a 68? You go down on me, and I'll owe you one." I t was all Erik's fault really. He chose that guy. In Erik's defence, a threesome wouldn't have been so bad...

**P.S I can't believe the world is so full of these terrible pick up lines.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I doubt anything interesting will happen in this chapter but I felt an urge to write and this was the outcome :) Also, our team came second in the inter college Basketball. I just felt like bragging :p My arms hurt like shit though .Also, I finally got my citizenship today. I am an adult now! :D I can now do all the things I did before but now it is legal! :D...so since all news been shared, I give you a short but may be meaningful , maybe not Chapter of Friends with Benefits.**

* * *

Charles woke up in his bed to a cuddling Erik. One of the many things people didn't know about Erik; he was a cuddler. Of course, Charles didn't make a mockery out of that merely found it the single most adorable thing. Not that he would admit it out loud. Charles did his best to accommodate that after their nightly romps. Erik was a cuddler and was now nuzzling against Charles's neck. The stubble on his face tickled Charles but he remained in the spooning position, enjoying the mere presence of Erik next to him. He shifted slightly in order to get a better angle of Erik and the image in front him made him smile, despite the bleariness of having just woken up. Erik had his mouth open in a small "O" and any worry lines on his face was smoothened out. He looked truly peaceful. He gave a small disgruntled moan as Charles attempted to move away to get up and used his arm that was already surrounding Charles's waist, to pull Charles into a tight grip. Erik was unconscious throughout.

At first when they had begun the whole "Friends with benefits" thing, they didn't want to delve too much into it. After the events of the night, they would always end up in their beds. But one day, after Erik came to Charles room around midnight for a quickie, Charles had offered to share the bed. Since then, they were no strangers to sleeping with each other.

Charles didn't want to leave the safe confines of Erik's arm. He kept telling himself that it was only because it was cold outside. He surely wasn't in for Erik. He wasn't gay. This was just a very convenient setup. He would surely grow out of it. The only problem was that he didn't think he wanted to...

Charles took a difficult turn to glance at the time. If he wanted final proof read his assignment for Mr. Banners's class, he better get up. Well, it was easier said than done because, as he lifted his body slowly, peeling off Erik's arm, said strong arms pulled him down again. This time they belonged to a conscious Erik.

"Sleep." Erik said groggily, bleary eyed. "sleep is..goooo" Erik never finished the sentence because he was fast asleep once more. Charles, suddenly didn't have the heart to leave the bed. And it wasn't because of Erik, he would tell himself.

"...good." he finished Erik's sentence and snuggled closer to Erik, closing his eyes. He was lulled to sleep quickly by the even rise and fall of Erik's chest but for a moment he thought Erik's heartbeat had increased.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Charles woke up the second time, with a feeling of eyes watching him. He knew it wasn't Erik because as strange as that might have sounded, he knew how Erik's gaze felt. He twisted around the sheets to get up, his eyes popping open at the idea of intrusion.

"So the sleeping beauty awakens." The unmistakable voice of his sister, said. He couldn't have gotten up faster; but in his haste, he dropped the sheets off himself.

"Oh god! I so didn't need to see that!" Raven said panicking and covering her eyes.

"What are you doing here, Raven?" Charles said, wrapping the bed sheet around him but forgetting that he wasn't alone in bed and therefore, Erik who was slumped up in bed, face down grumbled in protest, his pert ass on display. Not surprisingly, Raven didn't complain.

"Your lovely sister comes to visit you from New York and all she gets is that?" Raven said sarcastically not even pretending to not be eyeing the exposed buttocks.

"Raven!" Charles shouted indignantly, covering Erik's modesty with a part of the sheets. (No one told him it was a little too late for that. Raven had already eye raped the poor guy.) "Yes, again. What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming for a few more weeks?" Charles added.

"Some dumb idiot, set their dorm on fire so everyone was sent home for safety issues. It will probably take some time for renovation...soooo that is why I am visiting..."she trailed off but started with a new vengeance. "but enough about me, YOU, dear brother o'mine, do you want to tell me something?" She waggled her eyebrows at the bed; a shit eating grin on her face.

"This is not what it looks like, Raven." Charles said, putting up his hands defensively.

Raven just quirked a disbelieving eyebrow in response.

"Really! This really not what you think.."

Raven cut him before he could say anything else. "So, you are not having some dirty dirty sex with that Mr. Hot Ass? Which reminds me , you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend! Wait, you never told me you wanted a "BOY"friend! But doesn't dating your roommate require protocol. I mean this could get messy. How long have you been dating him? Aw, Shucks! And I thought I might finally convince him this time!"

Charles, really didn't know which part of Raven's speech he should address first nor did he understand what she meant by 'convince him this time' so he just settled with "He is not my boyfriend."

Erik who had woken up due to all the commotion without the knowledge of Charles or Raven, merely said . "Charles is right, Raven. We are just friends. "

Raven was quite for a moment but then her eyes widened comically.

" So my brother is just your fuck toy then?" Raven squared her shoulders and looked defiantly at Erik

"Raven!" Charles cried out indignantly.

Erik, however looked non-pulsed. Charles could later swear he heard him mutter "I bet you wouldn't have so worried if it were you." But then he wasn't thinking right and this situation was probably affecting his hearing as well.

"You know what? Fuck away!" She said, relaxing her stature but dramatically bolting out of the room. "I hope you have some strong stuff in the fridge."

"Raven, you mustn't drink." Charles yelled half heartedly. Charles could feel a pair of arms circle his waist.

"Erik, what are you doing?"

"Pretty obvious, isn't it?" Erik spoke against Charles's neck, licking a column of the pale skin displayed over there. Charles quivered. Erik didn't even bother hiding his smug smile which earned him a weak smack from Charles. "I might have something in my pants that you might want to see."

"Erik, Raven is just outside!" Charles said desperately divided.

"Let her hear. Who cares."

"But...mmm" Charles moaned into the mouth that had just covered his.

They both fell back on bed, both rutting against each other hungrily. Both loving but wanting more of the friction. And just when Charles had lowered himself on Erik's cock, they became aware of an audience.

There stood, Raven, looking wide eyed, with a deeply disturbed expression.

"Raven!" Charles try to yell but it came out just as a grunt because he hadn't removed his mouth from Erik's cock as Erik had his hand firmly placed behind Charles's head. Raven looked even more disturbed now. One could see her eye twitching. She opened her mouth to speak several times but closed it again.

Finally she said "My phone." She pointed out to the phone lying at the edge of the bed, before turning away as quickly as she could. "I hope you having something REALLY strong." She muttered loud enough for them to hear.

Charles who still hadn't detached himself finally managed to, looking at Erik in a reprimanding manner. "That was uncouth. Raven didn't need to see that." Charles yelled in embarrassment, his cheeks rushing in with blood, colouring his already flushed cheeks.

"She deserved that for hitting on me." Erik said airily and Charles didn't even have a moment to reply because Erik had already started nipping at Charles neck, making him shiver delightfully. All thoughts about Raven vanished from Charles's mind in an instance and seeing Charles resolve crumble(once again), Erik grinned against Charles nipple, circling it with his tongue softly.

"Inside me now!" Charles mumbled out with difficulty; the hot wet tongue on his sensitive nipples were definitely not helping his speech. Erik just mmmhed and kept on with his ministrations.

"Gonna make you scream." Erik bit Charles's nipple harshly," Gonna make you beg." He soothed the nipples with flat strokes of his tongue. Erik made his way further down, leaving a trail of light kisses, nips and tucks, and sucking at certain spots around his hipbone that made Charles squirm even more. "Gonna make you cum." He said before he lifted Charles's pert ass of the bed and rubbing his hardness against the opening of Charles.

"You want it?" Erik asked teasingly, holding back a moan himself when the sensitive tip of his cock made contact with Charles, tight opening.

"My my. Someone is impatient." Erik chuckled as he saw Charles's fingers itching toward his opening to finger himself. Erik swatted the hand way. "Don't touch yourself till I tell you to, Charles."

"Please.. Please. I need. I need cock. Now." Charles cried in frustration at the lack of contact and cock.

"So dirty. I like it." Erik mumbled before, diving in for a kiss. Charles kissed him back in desperate passion, squirming against the very little friction that was provided but only to moan appreciatively when Erik slipped inside him without warning.

With deep enthusiastic thrusts, Erik finally came, but Charles looked like he was going to break judging from the colour of his cock. With a few strokes of Erik's tongue, he finally came too...

Meanwhile in the other room, Raven could be seen rocking back and forth hugging her knees, cradling a bottle of strong vodka...

* * *

**End Notes: So whaddya think? Yes, I am a little novice on the whole smut thing, so I understand if it sucked T.T Anyways, I would like you thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Thank you for the favourite and the alerts! :D It means, so much to me! Also, any mistakes you see are mine due to the lack of a Beta. Just point them out so I can correct them :)**

**Well, see you next time:)**

**Have a nice day till then:)**


End file.
